


Welcome to Responsibility

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: Tales of Brotherly Love [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Gerard turns eighteen, so the world can finally start looking up.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: Tales of Brotherly Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Welcome to Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> AHA I'M BACK

The day was going to happen sooner than later. The day where as soon as the clock struck midnight, Gerard became an adult. It was useless to call it a milestone as far as responsibility goes. He was already living with his fiance and younger brother, trying to win a lawsuit that would probably fail. If anything, he was in a midlife crisis. But just for one day, he would forget a lot of that and celebrate his birthday. 

He woke up to the sound of Frank playing fanfare beside his bed and the sight of Mikey dumping a bucket of red and black confetti onto him. "Happy birthday!" Mikey cheered, "You're an adult now!" 

Frank set his trumpet down to give his boyfriend a kiss. "How did you sleep?" he asked. 

Gerard shrugged and sat up in his bed. The light was too bright in his eyes but at least the other two were happy. They looked like two little kids who made breakfast for their mom on mother's day but burned everything and forgot that their mom couldn't have gluten. "I slept fine," Gerard mumbled, "Thanks for the wake-up call." Frank helped him get out of bed, then showed him that his gift was sitting in Mikey's lap. Mikey handed the box to Gerard. It had Christmas wrapping paper, but Gerard didn't care. It was actually a nice touch. 

The eighteen-year-old opened it carefully, like an old man. There was something really satisfying about preserving the wrapping paper. Under the wrapping paper was a small, black, velvety case. It fit right in the palm of his hand. "Is it...?" he whispered. He cracked open the lid and saw a silver wedding band inside. Frank gently took the box from him and got on one knee in silence. Gerard's heart started beating faster and faster and tears started forming in his eyes. 

Frank cleared his throat. "Gerard," he said, "I know that we've discussed this so many times, but I thought that I had to make it official or something. So, like, you would remember it, you know?" he chuckled and sniffled. "Wow," he sighed. "I really love you, Gerard. More than you think I do. That's one of the many reasons I ask you... will you marry me?" He made eye contact with Gerard. 

Gerard folded his hands over his mouth. "Oh my God," he whispered, "Oh my God, Frankie." He smiled wider than ever as tears fell down his face. "Of course I'll marry you! You know I fucking will, babe!" He pulled Frank up off the ground and tangled him into a hug. Frank trembled in his arms and pressed kisses to the side of his face. 

"I love you," he cried, "This shouldn't be as much of a shock as it is." 

Gerard sighed and caught Frank's lips on his own. They had gotten engaged in their pajamas, which was probably the way it was going to be even if they hadn't been rushed into marriage. Mikey threw the last of the confetti onto them and cheered. He, too, was getting a little emotional. He thought about how he'd known Gerard his entire life, seeing him age and develop right before his eyes. He remembered all the times Gerard had taken him down to the train station and listened to him rant about trains. Also, that night a while before the science fair when Mikey wanted to just abandon everything but didn't because Gerard convinced him otherwise. There's also the current events to take into consideration but overall, it was such a strange feeling to see him all grown up and getting married. 

Mikey wheeled out of the room and grabbed a camera from the table, then hurried back into the room and snapped a picture just as Frank slipped the ring onto Gerard's finger. "What do you guys think?" he said to break the silence, "Should we celebrate by going to the Diner?" The other two nodded and stared at each other one more time before parting ways to get dressed. 

* * *

"I don't want to be _that guy_..." Gerard reached into his bag to pull out a voice recorder and a notebook. "But we should work on gathering evidence while we can." 

Frank groaned, "It's your _birthday_ , Gerard! Don't you want to relax?" 

Gerard tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "I will relax once this lawsuit is over." he cleared his throat and spoke into the recording machine. "My name is Gerard Arthur Way, and I wish to gain child custody over my younger brother, Michael James Way, because the biological parents are not responsible enough or trusting enough to further take care of their children, ie Michael. On numerous occasions, Michael has stated to me, Gerard, that he wishes I could be his guardian instead. This has come in the form of emails, texts, and phone calls, all of which have been recorded. Michael, do you agree that you would rather have me as your legal guardian instead of Donna and Donald Way?" He held the recording machine close to Mikey as a prompt. 

Mikey didn't hesitate. "My name is Michael James Way, and I wish to have Gerard as my legal guardian. I have felt this way for a while, and it is stated in the documents I have sent Gerard. Donna and Donald Way, my mother and father, are abusive and in no way suited to take care of me. Ever since an attack from my father caused me to lose all senses in my legs, I have been staying with Gerard and his fiancé, Frank Iero, in Frank's house. I feel much safer here, and I am still able to continue my schooling in this situation." He looked up at Gerard for verification. He wanted to know if it was okay, but Gerard's face said enough. The older brother was smiling wider than ever as he clicked off the recorder. 

"Mikey, that was great!" he whisper-shouted, "I don't think I've ever heard you talk that clearly." 

Frank patted him on the shoulder approvingly. "As your future dad, I am very proud." 

Next, Gerard slid Mikey a notebook. "Now if you could just write that down, that would be wonderful." he beamed at his brother with a somewhat intense look. 

Mikey chuckled awkwardly. "Gee, you're creeping me out. Can't we do this some other time?" 

Frank nodded and pointed his fork at Gerard. "We see Ray on Thursday, remember? It's Saturday. You need to chill out, babe. I love you to death, but you're going a bit insane on this." He took the notebook and the recording device away from the table and put them on the seat next to him in the booth. "We're going to win this, and we still have enough evidence to take down your parents in court. Hell, we could probably throw them in jail." 

Mikey shook his head. "We shouldn't put them in jail. They're our parents. Well, Frank, they're not your parents, but you'd still understand. Although they can be a little rough and... abusive... that doesn't mean that they should be put in jail." 

Gerard and Frank looked at him with shock. "Dad's the reason you're in a wheelchair, Mikey." 

Mikey shrunk a little in his wheelchair. "I know, but... it still doesn't seem right. I don't want to be in the news as _Local Cripple Throws Parents in Jail; Lives With Brother and Brother's Transgender Husband Instead_. You guys know that this kind of thing is going to make the local news, right? It's one of the rarest cases in child custody. The news won't let this go." 

Frank shot Gerard a look. Gerard shot Frank a look. In unison, they said, "He needs to meet Ray." 

**Author's Note:**

> The more I look at it, Frank and Gerard's wedding seems like a parodied shotgun wedding.


End file.
